


The true light of Morningstar

by Moon_Artemis13



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18064646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Artemis13/pseuds/Moon_Artemis13
Summary: After the fall of Lucifer and the deportation to hell, full of such guilt that made him what we know about the Devil, he knows a human, that didn’t deserve to be there.His mission will be to prove to his father that the human should go to heaven instead (or not be dead at all), and Lucifer will do everything to prove that his father is wrong ... as well as the time he got expelled from heaven. But a new uprising that makes question God's power may raise consequences ... for everyone.





	The true light of Morningstar

That morning, Lucifer with all his hurt and anger, knew that day would be the first of the rest of your immortal life. All night long he wondered what he would have to lose if his plan of attack went badly. Well, he would not lose anything, for what he had most precious his father had already taken from him. It was time to end that divine tyranny and game of manipulation of which he felt like a pawn. After all, he was who he was by design of god ... design, plan ... whatever they wanted to call him, was to Lucifer only one thing - obsession and manipulation.  
He left the palace toward the forest to meet Mammon in the Whispering Hut - a place once used for the Humanity project, which his father had created. This place inspired Lucifer with a mixture of hatred and disgust, as though of inspiration and creativity. In this case, he needed both feelings to attack the Palace.

"Is everything ready?" Asks Lucifer.  
"Yes, it is ... Amenadiel and Gabriel are not in the Palace, your mother sleeps and your father is closed in the drawing room," confirms Mammon. Mammon a fearless warrior and faithful to Lucifer, decided to join in this battle, as he too suffered the actual loss thanks to God's Chess Game.  
"How about my sister Azrael? I do not want anything to happen to her, I would not forgive myself, "says Lucifer, uncomfortable knowing he could put his siblings in danger. Azrael of all of them was the youngest and whom he liked most, despite his love for all of them. In the absence of his father and mother, it was he who took care of her and taught her all about Humanity - since it would be her full-time job in the future.  
"Don't worry, some archangels allies guarantee her protection," says Mammon.  
"Mammon, I think it's time ... right?"  
"Lucifer, you know I am with you but ... are you sure of what you want to do? How will your mother react? And your brothers? Nor do I speak of Amenadiel ... because I know that although you love him, he is the extension of your father. But think about the consequences ... if your father dies, do you have any plans? "Mammon asks, somehow apprehensive.  
"There is no plan. I am not my father, always full of secret and obscure plans. I just want one thing - free will. "


End file.
